True Feelings
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Yorihisa has fallen ill and Akane takes care of him. He finally realizes his true feeling what will happen? One Shot [YorihisaxAkane]


Okay I don't own this anime or manga but I wished I did lol

Okay I don't own this anime or manga but I wished I did lol. Anyways, this is my second time writing a romance story... I know that this story may suck. To tell you guys the truth I probably can't write romance story for beans but I'll try. I hope you like this story.

_**True Feelings**_

Yorihisa the one that never gets sick has fallen ill as he laid in bed Akane was taking care of him. Akane wetted the towel as she extracted excess water out of the towel as she put it on Yorihisa's for head. Yorihisa's face was red his breathing was rough.

"Yorihisa-san..." Akane said in a low whisper. She had remembered when Yorihisa first showed signs of being sick. It had rained for the past three days in a row. Yorihisa had stood guard in the rain getting socked to the bones. Akane could only watch. She had told Yorihisa that he should come in and dry himself but he refused to come in. His rank was lower then everyone else. He had no right to be treated like them. Akane had watched him for the three days. On the third day she noticed that Yorihisa wasn't the same. His face was red and he didn't look well.

"Yorihisa-san are you okay?" Akane asked as she looked at him as he nodded his head.

"Miko-dono I'm fine." Yorihisa had replied before he fell. Akane quickly went to his side.

"Yorihisa-san!! Yorihisa-san!!" Akane yelled but she didn't get a reply back from Yorihisa. Akane went to get help as she and a few servants helped her in brining Yorihisa inside as Akane took care of him. Tenma, Shimon, Tomomasa, Takamichi, Eisen, Inori, and Yasuaki were busy, Akane really wanted to tell the others what had happen.

"Yorihisa-san..." Akane said as she had a worried look on her face. Akane continued to watch him. Fujihime came quickly as she heard Yorihisa was ill.

"Miko-sama... How's Yorihisa-san?" Fujihime asked. Akane looked to Fujihime.

"Fujihime-chan... Yorihisa-san still asleep..." Akane replied. Fujihime looked at Yorihisa and then she looked at Akane.

"All we can do is pray that Yorihisa-san will get well soon." Fujihime said as Akane nodded her head.

"I have to leave please take care of Yorihisa-san." Fujihime said as Akane nodded her head as Fujihime left. Akane looked at Yorihisa. Akane closed her eyes for a bit. She could see an image of Yorihisa being his old self him standing outside of her room and looking after her. A small smile came across her face. She slowly opened her eyes but her smile became a frown. She took the towel off of Yorihisa's forehead as she rewetted it and then extracted excess water as she put it back on Yorihisa's forehead as she did so she noticed Yorihisa's eyes open as Akane smiled.

"Yorihisa-san." Akane said. Yorihisa looked at Akane.

"Miko-dono..." Yorihisa said as he sat up the towel fell from his forehead.

"Yorihisa-san you shouldn't be up you should be lying down." Akane said with a worried town of voice.

"Miko-dono..." Yorihisa said as he looked off towards the side. He had a strange feeling inside, something he couldn't explain. It wasn't a feeling of he had to protect her but something else.

"Yorihisa-san please lay down." Akane said as she got close to him. Yorihisa saw her as he hugged her. Akane's face became red she wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Yorihisa wasn't sure what he was doing either.

"Yorihisa-san..." Akane said as she looked up at him her face still red from blushing.

"Miko-dono...I...I..." Yorihisa said in hesitation. Akane continued to look at him.

"Yorihisa-san what is it?" Akane asked. Yorihisa looked down at her. He started to understand his feelings. As a warrior he couldn't let his feeling get in the way. But when he was near Akane he felt different. He had started to fall in love with her. He understood from this moment that he was in love with her and he wanted to tell her. But he was afraid of what she'll say to him.

"Miko-dono... I love... you." Yorihisa said as Akane got redder as Yorihisa held her tighter.

"Yorihisa-san..." Akane replied.

"I couldn't admit it because I'm not allowed to have feelings. I'm not allowed to show how I feel. But whenever I'm with you I feel like I could tell you everything..." Yorihisa said as Akane looked up at him.

"Yorihisa-san... Arigato." Akane replied. Yorihisa was surprised. He wasn't sure why she had said 'Arigato' to him.

"I always wondered how you feel and I'm glad you shared with me." Akane said with a smile. Her face color started to become normal. Yorihisa smiled as he lowered his head towards Akane. Akane blinked a bit as their lips met. Akane's face became red. She was token by surprised. Akane closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The two stayed like that for a moment. Then Yorihisa broke off the kiss as he noticed what he did.

"Miko-dono... I'm..." Yorihisa said. Akane opened her eyes and smiled.

"It's okay Yorihisa-san." Akane said her face still red with blush as she put her head on his chest. Yorihisa looked at her.

"Miko-dono... I'll protect you even if I die. I don't want the one that I love to get hurt." Yorihisa said as Akane looked at him.

"Yorihisa-san." Akane said as she held him as he held her tighter.

"Before you can protect me you need to get better." Akane said as she looked at him. Yorihisa looked at her as he nodded his head. He let her go as she let him go. Akane picked up a bottle of medicine.

"Drink this. It'll help you get better." Akane said as Yorihisa nodded his head as he took the bottle and drank it as Akane took the empty bottle and put it down.

"You should get some sleep now." Akane said as Yorihisa nodded his head.

"Miko-dono, will you be by my side?" Yorihisa said as if he were a child that was afraid that once he sleeps the one he treasured the most won't be there when he wakes up. Akane smiled as she nodded her head. Yorihisa smiled as he laid down and let his eyes closed. Akane watched him as she sat next to his bed. Akane put a hand on his cheek.

"Please get better soon." Akane thought to herself. Akane then slowly put her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers.

"Yorihisa-san I love you too." Akane said in a low whisper.

_**The End**_


End file.
